Boody Lips
by isacullen-timeguardian
Summary: Owning a city is never easy, even less if you have an eternal young-boy-body. However, Lovino has always found a way to make other respect him, what will he do when that fails with the new Spaniard in his town? [fluffy][yaoi][vampireverse]


Another request on tumblr, here it is!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I only wrote this.**

* * *

Lovino Vargas swore quietly under his breath, watching the scene he was greeted with. He didn't know what was worse: the fact that yet another vampire had appeared in _his_ area of the city, or that he was getting quickly aroused by the smell of blood, the red-covered walls of that dark alley, and the wild flames in those _impossibly_ green eyes of his new subordinate.

"H-hey…" the man (after a second glance, he decided he definitely wasn't as young as he looked) approached him slowly, his hands and clothes still damped in the sticky substance. Lovino arched an eyebrow. "I-i… I-it wasn't my fault, I didn't… Please, don't, don't scream, I… Don't be afraid, kiddo…"

"This has to be a fucking joke"

The air seemed to get colder, and the man stopped dead in his tracks. He tilted his head.

"You're not a kid…" Lovino laughed bitterly.

"I'm just not as tall as you. Never will though"

"What…?" a fraction of a second was all Lovino needed to get to him and poke his head from behind. He looked startled "You're just like me then!"

"Oh, finally, I was starting to wonder if you'd need fucking glasses or something… Do I really look that human?" the taller man glanced at him from above, chuckling

"You have quite a temper, don't you?" Lovino slapped him

"You'll show me respect, you hear me? I'm your fucking elder, even though I don't look like it, and this is _my _city, _my _rules. I won't have a little newbie scaring _my _citizens around" fear finally appeared in the taller man's face

"You're…"

"Yes, you're right. I'm Lovino Vargas. Roma's night leader. I absolutely own this place, so let's try to not get out of place, you hear me?" the other man nodded, and Lovino smirked "Much better. Name? Age? Occupation?"

"A-antonio, sir… Age… A-about a f-few centuries? I don't really have an occupation, sir"

"A few centuries…" Lovino frowned. He had assumed he'd be younger, seeing as how he had made this whole mess for a single human in an alley… "You're awfully sadistic, you know. But anyway, none of that gross behaviour in my city. When did you came here?"

"A few weeks ago. This is my third time eating in this place and I already can tell why are there so many vampires, sir." he winked, and Lovino rolled his eyes. Yeah, Rome was full of bambinas and bambinos, and they usually had delicious blood…

"_Allora, Antonio…" _Lovino smirked again "You're my subordinate now, and you'll have to do everything I fucking say. I do not allow hesitation. If I tell you to kill yourself for me, you'll do it. In exchange, I'll give you a place in this city and give you a few men and women who will voluntarily offer you their blood… This is a pacific city, after all, and we all want it to keep like that. Either you accept it or not, I don't care. But if you don't, you'll have to leave"

Antonio bit his lip. This Lovino guy was serious, dead serious, but at the same time, he could see his lust, his hidden desire… Antonio tilted his head again, thinking. He had arrived to the city a few weeks ago, and had thought it would be a nice place to live if he were to stay anywhere for long. But he never did, so he didn't pay much attention to those thoughts. And now… He looked again at his superior. Being a vampire meant a lot of things, but living in a city of vampires meant he had to obbey its laws. And if Lovino actually was the leader… He gulped. It could mean his death if he did something wrong. Bitting his lip a with more force, he felt the sweet taste of blood in them. Of course it wasn't his, and it was already getting lukewarm instead of its usual hot temperature, but it still was blood. A small sigh made him look up again. Had that been… Lovino? He arched an eyebrow, and the smaller man blushed, just the slightlest of pinks in his little cheeks. Yeah, he was expecting a tall, strong man to be Rome's leader. But Lovino was… well, in a word, feminine. Yeah, that described him. Antonio chuckled.

"I'll stay, then" he answered, softly. Before the other could speak, he asked "Are you hungry, señor?" Lovino frowned

"You're spanish, just as your names says" he nodded "And I am. I was hoping to get a nice meal when your sadistic dinner caught my attention."

"Let me help you with that then… señor Vargas…"

Lovino had no time to react before the spaniard bit his own lip, drawing more blood out of it, and smashed their mouthes together. He blinked. Uh, so he was… yeah, probably gay, he thought, as his subordinate moaned slightly. He licked his lips clean of lukewarm blood, and then pushed him away quite rudely: by punching his stomach. Hard.

"Stop" impossibly green eyes, clouded with lust and hunger, tried to focus on him "Just who do you think you fucking are, you little bitch? So you like playing huh? You'll see… Don't you ever dare touching me like that again, or face the consequences" but Antonio wasn't listening. Blood and Lovino's taste still mixed in his mouth, he couldn't help but force the smaller's man lips against his own again. "Y-you, BASTARD!"

Lovino wasn't strong enough to get out of his arms, but once he felt those bloody lips on his his will faded. The blood was nothing out of special, actually, it was starting to get cold and it was hard to suck it from the spaniard's lips, but he… he tasted… good. He felt his cheeks going red, he couldn't believe he was actually letting this newbie kiss him just like that. He tried to blame it on his huger, he hadn't "eated" in a few days and was starting to get hungry, really hungry, but he knew it wasn't it, and that was really pissing in off. Antonio moaned again against his mouth, his arms wrapping itselfs around his tiny frame, and Lovino cursed bewteen kisses as he felt his body pressed against the taller man's one. He knew he shouldn't be turned on by this. He really shouldn't. But those lips, and its flavour… He let go the littlest of gasps when Antonio nibbled at his lower lip, and finally getting back some of his sense, he pulled apart. He felt his face reddening and looked at Antonio in the eyes.

Okay, big mistake.

Those eyes, made of melted emerald, were worth everything.

They looked at each other, silently trying to slow down their breathes and heartbeats. Then Lovino raised his index finger.

"Not a word about this or you'll be dead. Understood?" Antonio nodded, smiling softly "Use your fucking mouth when you have to answer!" a smirk.

"Sí, señor Vargas…"

Lovino turned around, Antonio on his heels, and walked away from the alley, knowing that one of his many subordinates would clean that mess later. Now the only thing he could think about was Antonio, and those damned bloody lips.

Allora - Then (please someone tell me if this one is right I speak Spanish but not Italian XDU)

Sí - Yes

Señor - Sir

YAY I finally got to write something!

I've been awfully out of ideas lately gee….

Anyway, thanks to kazerisora for answering before with this prompt, here it is the fic you asked for nwn

I has came out a little longer than expected, but oh well I just needed to write something XD

Hope you liked it! You tell me, yes?


End file.
